Twisting Nights
by TheRawrinator
Summary: All my life all I've ever wanted to do is change my past. Save my friend, Holy Roman Empire. Save him from the disaster I knew awaited him in the future. I knew I couldn't though, I knew that if I tries I would change the present a lot.
1. Chapter 1

All my life all I've ever wanted to do is change my past. Save my friend, Holy Roman Empire. Save him from the disaster I knew awaited him in the future. I knew I couldn't though, I knew that if I tries I would change the present a lot. It was just something I thought I needed to do.

-

"Ve~ Doitsu! Doitsu! I need your help!" Italy said in his normal, cheerful voice/mood.

The tall, blonde with blue eyes, German man looked down on the Italian boy and sighed. "What is it now Italia?" He asked, a headache already coming.

Italy smiled. "Come help me make white flags for battle."

Germany sighed again, unhappy about this request. "You honestly don't know what it means to be a soldier."

The Italian barely listened as the German lectured him again. Italy didn't care at all.

"Kon'nichiwa. I am sorry I am late." Another voice said.

"Nihon ~ Nihon!" Italy yelled, getting up and hugging the Japanese man that just entered.

"Italia, get off of me." Japan said, pushing Italy away.

"Guten taq, Japan. Mein Gott, you aren't late. The meeting hasn't even started yet." Germany said, getting off the ground to greet Japan.

"Oh good. Well, what are we waiting out here for? Let us go in and great all of our friends." Japan answered with a smile.

"Ve~ Sounds good to me." And with that, the three entered the meeting room.

It was chaotic. America was fighting with England. France was trying to grope Romano. Spain was trying to save Romano. Russia was sitting there, resting his arm on Latvia. China was trying to calm everyone down with candy. Greece was sleeping. And Prussia, Prussia was being perverted because Austria was there.

Germany sat next to Prussia.

"Ah, West you've finally arrived." Prussia said, now petting his bird.

"Yes…" was all he said back.

Japan sat in between Greece and Turkey, far away from China as possible.

And Italy, he sat next to Romano.

"Fratello," he said, now looking at Romano, "what's going on?"

Romano looked at Italy and grabbed a tomato to nom on. "Ah, you know, America said something stupid. And that tea-bastard had to disagree of course. The cat-loving-bastard fell asleep… not a surprise there. It's the same as always." He answered, taking a big bite of the tomato.

The bickering continued until someone stood up. It was Canada. "Um, m-maybe we should start the m-meeting?"

Cuba also stood up. "America is right, we should start the meeting."

America looked at Canada and Canada sat down, curling into a ball. "I'm not America, I'm Canada."

Cuba sat down and the meeting began.

For once, the meeting was fairly calm. Everyone was listening, no one blurted out, and everyone took turns.

Soon, it was America's turn. He picked up a large box and set it on the table.

"Since I'm the Hero, I thought we would need this." America opened the box and pulled out something that looked like a toaster with headphones.

"Oui, we do need a toaster. Just set it over there with the coffee machine, mon ami." France said.

"America, you bloody git, we don't need a toaster!" England said, raising his voice a little more with each word.

"It isn't a toaster!" America shouted, "It's a time-traveling machine. I know we all have something we did in the past that we want to change. So, I made it. Any volunteers to try it?"

Italy stared at America, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it, was this his chance to change his past? He could save HRE right now. Italy raised his hand quickly. "Ve~ I'd like to try it."

"Very good." America said.

Before America was able to coo Italy over, Germany stood up quickly and attempted to stop this. "Italia. Don't do it. We don't even know if it will work. What if it kills you? I forbid you from using it."

Italy sat back down, obeying Germany's order.

"Wait a minute." Romano said, also standing up. "If Italy wants to use it, he should be able to. You can't tell him what to do anymore, you potato-bastard. This isn't word war 2. He doesn't have to listen to you."

Italy pulled Romano back into his seat. "It's okay Fratello. If Doitsu doesn't want me to use it, then I won't."

America looked at Italy after finishing another hamburger. "Well, Ita-Chan, if you ever change your mind, call me. I'd be more then happy to let you use it. After all, I am the Hero."

Italy thanked him and England stood up to protest more.

The meeting ended in no time. The rest of it was really boring. And Italy was looking forward to going home for pasta and then, gelato.

While eating a plate of pasta, Italy couldn't help but think of the time-traveling machine. How worried Germany looked when he volunteered. But, he also couldn't help but think that Romano was right. If he wanted to use it, he should be able to. There was no war at the moment, and Italy didn't have to listen to Germany if he didn't want to.

But Germany, the look of concern and worry on his face when Italy volunteered. Though it doesn't seem like it at times, Germany really does care about Italy. If Germany didn't want Italy to use it, he probably had a good reason for it.

"Romano is right, but Doitsu cares!" Italy said to himself, trying to decide whether or not to use it.

Italy fought with himself for hours on whether or not he should use it. Soon, a day passed. Still no decision. All Italy had to do is take out his phone and make a date, but he wasn't sure if he should.

"I know Romano is right, but should I do it? For once in my life, I would be disobeying an order from Doitsu." Italy was thinking hard about this. He didn't want to just use it without thinking.

More days passed and Italy finally made a decision.

3 kessessesse 3

Ciao all. I know it seems short so far. But, I worked hard on this. I guess that means it is crappy. Yeah, every time I work hard on something that means it's crappy. Anyways, I hope you liked it. I did work hard on it. And, now that school has started, it may take a little time before the next chapter is up. So, review and like it please~! Love y'all 3 I know, my Italy seems a little weird, but that's how I feel he should be. Anyways… kessessesse. Enjoy~! Hasta la Pasta~!


	2. Chapter 2

Italy stood outside the door and waited. He swore he could hear movement inside, so he knew America had heard him knock. The door opened slowly and Italy embraced America with a hug.

"America. Ciao!" Italy said, finally letting go of the blond.

"Oh, Italy, hey." America said, a little surprised and confused from the hug he just received. He smiled as if he was a hero. "Come on inside."

Italy entered and looked around. He couldn't remember if he had ever been to America's home. It was really nice though. America looked at Italy and walked away. "Would you like something to drink? Iced tea perhaps? Iggy doesn't like the iced tea, but it's pretty good actually."

Italy looked over at him. "Oh, no thank you America. I'm fine for now." He smiled and held up a hand in denial.

"How about a hamburger? Would you like one of those?" America asked.

"No."

"You sure? They are really good."

"Yes, I am sure."

America stood quietly for a minute, and then he spoke again. "… Would you like a cheeseburger then?"

Italy sighed, knowing that if he didn't accept something, Alfred might change his mind about the machine. "Yeah, a cheeseburger would be nice."

America pretty much skipped off to grab a burger. Plus, when he came back, he had five of them. He handed one to Italy and kept the others for himself.

"So, *nom nom nom* use my mach*nom* after*nom*?"

"Yeah…" Italy answered, understanding little of what America was saying.

"Well, come on. *nom nom nom* where it *nom*" Alfred said, finishing his last cheese burger.

Italy stood up with his hamburger. He hadn't even opened it yet. "Oh, okay."

America looked over at the cheeseburger. "You gonna eat that?"

"No…" He answered, holding the cheeseburger out for America.

The machine was in a small, secluded room, filled with bottles of coke. America automatically grabbed a coke and started to drink it.

"So, *slurp* put this *slurp*. I'll *slurp* up the machine." He said, holding out a spider-man helmet.

Italy put on the helmet, now not sure whether or not this was a smart idea. "Are you sure it will work?"

"Of course! The Hero never fails. Now, just think of the time that you want to go back to, fix whatever you need to fix. Do not take off this watch no matter what." He said throwing a superman watch into Italy's lap.

Italy slipped it on. "Why can't I take it off?"

America started it up and Italy thought of the time he wanted to go back to, five days before HRE left.

"Just don't take it off!" America yelled. He couldn't believer it, his machine was actually working. Italy slowly disappeared from sight, and soon he wasn't there at all.

It worked, America's machine worked! HAH! Wait till he tells England it worked at the next meeting in two days.

* * *

Italy couldn't believe it either. A tingling sensation went through his body as he shrunk into the much smaller Italy of the time.

He looked at himself and smiled. He was wearing a dress and was carrying a broom. "Ve~ I am so small! This was when everyone, with the exception of Hungary, thought I was a girl!"

He set down his broom and ran off to find HRE.

"Holy Roman Empire! Where are you? Ve~ I have something to tell you!" Italy called, looking in one room.

"Holy Ro-" He said, stopping at the sight of an Austrian man. "Mr. Austria…"

Austria turned around. "Oh, Italia. Did you finish sweeping? How about my bed, did you make it? Dide you wash the dishes and put the away properly?"

"Ve~ I did." Italy said. "Mr. Austria, have you seen Holy Roman Empire? I need to tell him something."

Austria stared at Italy, now suspicious. "He's in his room, why? What do you need to tell him?"

He ran out of the room and down the hall. " I need to tell him not to leave!"

Italy ran into HRE's room, tears forming in his eyes already. "Holy Roman!" Italy yelled, hugging HRE from behind.

"I-Italia? What's wrong?" HRE asked.

"Don't leave! I don't want you to go!" Italy cried out to him

* * *

Germany looked at the time. He hadn't heard from Italy in several days. He was beginning to worry.

"Maybe I should call him…" Germany said to Prussia who was sitting on the couch, barely listening.

"West, you shouldn't bother with him. Spend more time with me, your awesome brother."

Germany wasn't listening. Instead he walked away and pulled out his cell phone. He needed to Italy. The phone didn't even ring. It went straight to voicemail, which was weird because Italy never turned off his phone. And he would have answered it no matter what. Germany began to leave a message.

"Hey Italy. It's me, Germany. I was just calling to check up on you. I hope you aren't mad at me for not letting you use that toaster America brought. Anyways, call me back… mmm'bye."

He hung up the phone and began to pace around the room.

* * *

America was so happy. His time-traveling machine worked, he had to tell someone now. The first person who popped in his head was Iggy, but he was probably being harassed by France. Germany, he could call Germany, but there was a great chance Prussia was there. Romano? Romano might be with Sp- Spain! He should call Spain!

America quickly whipped out his phone and dialed Spain.

One ring… two rings… three ri-

"Hola!" Spain said, cheerfully through the phone.

"Oi Spain! Guess what!" America said, already getting excited.

Spain stood quiet for a second. A new smile popped on his face. "You started to grow tomatoes? And, you used this amazing stuff to make them grow really big. Now you have giant tomatoes you want to share with me. And, and, and, you want to share your secret to make them big with me. What is your secret? I WANT TO KNOW!"

America just stood there.

"America?"

"NO!" America yelled. "My time-traveling machine worked."

"Your time-traveling… Oh! Your toaster! You were able to make toast with it? America… you do know that the toaster was created a while ago… and you can find them in like, a ton of stores." Spain answered.

"No, I was able to send someone to the past. Italy actually. He called, came, and used it." America protested.

"Ita-Chan? Ita-Chan went to the past?"

"Yeah!"

Awkward silence. "Ita-Chan? You actually sent him to the past?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay… Congrats…" And with that, Spain hung up.

He paced around the room, and then called Romano. Romano would know of this tomorrow.

- kessessesse -

Ciao again all. I completely dedicate this story to my amazing DarkAntonio. You know who you are. Anyways, please review or something. And yes, I know this story is a fail, but I don't care. Hasta la pasta.


	3. Chapter 3

Holy Roman Empire was dumbfounded. He wasn't sure what he should say to the request of his little maidling. Here he stood, a weeping Italy in his bosom, requesting that he should stay and not leave for the battle. He wasn't sure what to say. All he could think of was as to how he should get this little maid off of him. Yet he didn't want to. The idea of abondoning this cute little person was out of mind and not something he knew he could do.

"I-Italia. You know I have to leave. If I don't leave then..." He started, yet he couldn't think of what to say next to the poor girl standing in front of him.

"Holy Roman! You cannot leave! If you leave, the future will be terrible! There will be tons of war. Racism. Everything. It's horrible. You cannot leave me now! I need you to stay here, where you belong. You need to stay with me!" Italy cried for a long time. He didn't realize that he had just blurted out everything. Everything he knew shouldn't say to someone of the past. Especially not to someone who just disappears.

Holy Roman Empire was silent. He, yet again, didn't know how to reply to such a request. He didn't know what to say about the thing about the future. What would one say to such a thing? What would one say to a silly maid that's often oblivious to her surroundings?

Italy codeled him. If just saying it wouldn't make his little lover believe him, then perhaps some proof would do. He took off his watch and placed it in the other's hand. He then proceeded to pull out pictures he had brought with him to the past just in case. He set them in the other hand.

"You see these? These are things that don't exist in this world right now. They won't exist for a long time. This is a wrist watch. That character there on the inside is Spider-Man. He's a super hero. He uses his spider powers that he got from a radioactive spider to defeat bad guys. In this pictures. It's me grown up. Ve~ And that guy next to me is Germany." Italy blurted out, hoping this would help his case.

* * *

America called Romano right away. If anyone would really be interested in this story of the machine working, it would be him. Only because it was his brother sent to the past though. No other reason.

However, America didn't have Romano's cell phone number. And he sure as hell didn't have his house number. At least, he didn't think he did. It might have been somewhere in his phone book, but he wasn't about to waste his time looking through ten books of names and numbers. Instead, he just called Canada for it.

* * *

Holy Roman Empire didn't know what to say about all this information that was now going into his head. It was true. None of the things Italia was showing him were of his current time. Nor was his little Bowl of Pasta acting like he normally would. Surely this was more than enough to convince the guy.

He sighed. "I suppose you really are from the future and that bad things will happen if I do not stay. But if I don't leave, then you might not meet the Germany you know."

Italy latched onto the other again, slipping the watch back on. "I don't care! I want you to stay by my side. Always! Promise me you'll stay with me. Promise me you'll never disappear."

He felt himself wavering. His hands were turning see through. Almost as if the time period was kicking him out of existence. He couldn't think straight. As to what was making this happen, he wasn't sure.

He grabbed Holy Roman's hands. "Italia... Where are you going? You ask me to stay, but now you are the one disappearing."

"Ironic, isn't it?" Italy said, with a slight tear. The other shook his head in agreement. "Just promise me you'll never leave the Italy of this time period, okay?"

The other couldn't answer. It was already too late, the tingling sensation was back and Italy was on his way somewhere he didn't know.

* * *

Ah... Sorry everyone. I know it's a short chapter. And I know it's been 10 months since I've worked on it. But I finally did. OTL I've just been too busy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short chapter. The next one should be fairly interesting. ^^' BYE BYE


End file.
